


Agency

by AKAwestruck



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (but timeline doesn't really matter in this fandom so...), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pre-Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, could also be read as, does Kaito know Conan is Shinichi? maybe, very little relation to canonical timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAwestruck/pseuds/AKAwestruck
Summary: Kaito finds Conan after Conan has had a very bad day.





	1. Kaito

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dakimakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630350) by [Cesela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesela/pseuds/Cesela). 



> I enjoyed Dakimakura, but it was not angsty enough for me, so here's some fanfiction of that fanfiction ;)  
> Thanks to Cesela for that cute fic!
> 
> This was written as pre-slash, but internally Kaito never admits whether he knows Conan is Shinichi, so treat it as extra-cuddly gen unless you're willing to make that leap.

Kaito would never admit it, but he was a little bit nervous. No, not nervous - certainly not. He was impatient that was all. Mouri Ran, her father, and Sonoko were all in attendance at tonight's heist, which meant Kaito's favourite miniature detective was around _somewhere_. He'd even overheard Ran asking if any of the task force officers had seen her ward.

None of them had, _so where was Conan_?

"I'm two floors up. All clear?"

_"Clear, KID-sama."_

There went the last place Tantei-kun could have been. It would have been just like the detective to deduce Kaito's basement escape, but apparently not tonight. Jii-san would have seen him - Conan wasn't nearly as skilled at sneaking as he thought he was.

Kaito heard an unusual wooden thump as he passed the sublevel breakroom. Funny, he hadn't rigged any traps on these floors. What would be moving in the closet? It was probably just a coat falling off the hanger… but Kaito couldn't resist checking.

"I'm taking a short detour - no problems. Keep an ear on the police coms."

_"Understood."_

As Kaito got closer he caught the muffled sound of heavy breathing, in the slightly higher tone that usually meant a woman or child. His mind immediately leapt to the missing detective, but what could Conan be doing down here? He certainly wasn't trying to catch KID, or he would have leapt out of hiding by now.

Kaito crouched in front of the door just in time to identify a sniffle. Was the person… crying? "Hello?"

A sharp intake of breath answered him, along with the sound of somebody's shoes scuffing on the closet floor. "I'm going to open the door, okay?"

"No! It's - " Definitely Conan, definitely crying. "I'm fine."

Kaito only debated his next move for a second. "How about you come out here, then, Tantei-kun?"

"KID!?"

"The one and only."

Conan swore fiercely.

"Language, Tantei-kun!"

"Shouldn't you be escaping with the Tiger's Eye by now?"

"The task force is a little… preoccupied at the moment. I've got time. Now, are you coming out or do I have to join you in there?"

Silence from the closet.

"Guess I'm coming in. Don't use those clever little darts of yours on me, mm'kay?"

Kaito cracked open the closet door to find a quivering, blotchy-faced Conan glaring at him and squinting up into the light. The little detective was curled in a tight ball, knees up to his chest and arms crossed.

Kaito gave one last glance at the empty breakroom doorway before ducking inside and folding up right next to the boy. He gave the closet door a nudge so it drifted almost shut, leaving just a crack of light cutting between them.

"Get your own closet, thief," Conan muttered.

"Why do you need a closet, detective?"

Conan opened his mouth to snarl something, but a hiccup-y sob came out instead. Conan's arms came up to cross in front of his face, pulling at his hair as he tried to get himself back under control.

Kaito's heart broke a little. "I'm going to put my arm around you, okay?"

Conan hunched a little smaller, but he didn't protest or shake his head, and from the fierce little detective Kaito thought that was practically a request.

He took a moment to reshuffle the triggers around his tie, knowing that Conan might want something to grab and _not_ wanting to set off any tie-dye explosions. Then Kaito wrapped an arm around Conan's back and tugged the boy closer. "Deep breaths, remember? That's it."

Conan began to calm down, but his body was still tight with tension.

Kaito gently reached over and tapped at Conan's wrists. "Can you unwind for me? It's alright."

If anything Conan squeezed himself tighter, turning his head down and away.

"Oh, Tantei-kun. Don't be embarrassed. Not in front of me."

"Why - " Conan attempted, then had to take another deep breath before trying again. "Why do you even _care_?"

Kaito ran his hand lightly through the hair at Conan's neck, eliciting a pleased sigh. "Nobody gets hurt at KID heists. That includes broken hearts."

Conan let out a painful, hopeless laugh. "Too late for that."

"What happened, Tantei-kun?"

"Nothing. It was just… " Conan paused to rub at his eyes and fight against more sobs. "It was just _stupid_. I shouldn't be- be _crying_ about it. God, I'm being comforted by _Kaitou KID_. I'm so fu- so pathetic."

"I feel like I should be offended. I'll have you know that you could not hope for a better listener than a thief so charming as myself."

A few giggles were surprised out of Conan, and the boy relaxed just a little into Kaito's side. Kaito ran his thumb up and down Conan's ribs, encouraging him to let go a little more.

Conan kept his head turned shyly away, but his arms came down to cross in front of his chest and his legs slowly straightened out. As much as they could, in a closet. He was left practically laying on Kaito, legs all tangled.

"Tantei-kun?"

Conan groaned.

"Tell me what's wrong, Edogawa-kun," Kaito pleaded softly.

"I'm so _sick_ of… of being…" Conan broke off, breathing heavily and clearly fighting off the return of sobs.

Kaito nuzzled into Conan's hair - soft - and waited the boy out.

"Being _Conan_. I _hate_ being a child. I attend hours of _useless_ lessons every day. Ran has to know where I am _all the time_. Nobody listens to me - I have to _trick_ adults into solving cases, all while pretending to be some oblivious f***ing _brat_. Every decision I can make is only possible because I'm _allowed_ to by my _guardians_ and the second they don't feel like _letting_ me - " Conan gasped and shuddered and fisted his hand into Kaito's shirt. "Sonoko decided that I should wear what _she_ wanted today and Ran didn't even try to stop her when I _begged_ and how - how - " he shuddered again, "how am I supposed to trust her when she doesn't even see me as a _person_?"

"Come here, Tantei-kun," Kaito murmured, pulling the boy into his lap. He worried a little, given Conan's current mindset, that the detective would protest being treated like a 'child', but Conan calmed quickly with his hands pinned against Kaito's chest and his face tucked into the thief's neck.

Kaito absently wondered where Conan's glasses had gotten to as he rubbed the boy's back.

Kaito's earbud pinged. _"KID-sama? Do you have an ETA?"_

Conan jerked away, apparently close enough to catch at least the sound of a voice. His arms curled protectively in front of his chest, which Kaito now notice was covered by some sort of loose t-shirt rather than his customary, slightly formal, style. "You - you need to go. Why did I - ?" Conan shook his head and attempted to untangle himself.

Kaito wasn't quite ready to allow that. He snagged the detective's arms and pulled him back down, this time facing outward. Conan relaxed rather than protest, so Kaito didn't hesitate. He pinned Conan easily with an arm around the boy's waist as he tapped the earbud on. "Ten minutes. What's the word on the task force?"

_"They've decided you've already escaped. They're beginning to clear the area."_

"Perfect. I'll be down soon."

Kaito let his cheek rest against Conan's hair and looped his other arm around the boy's waist as well. "Everything just came to a head, huh?"

Conan sighed. "Why can't you just leave this - _me_ \- alone?"

"I have to look after my favourite detective!" Kaito chirped. He nuzzled Conan's hair again and added quietly, "You scared me, Tantei-kun. Crying in a closet, nobody knowing where you are…?" Kaito sighed. "Could you at least tell me why it was this incident that did it?"

Conan chuckled nervously. "Ah, that is…" The boy turned his head until he was practically speaking into Kaito's chin. "I usually don't feel trapped at your heists at all… even when you tie me up."

There was a weird sort of buzzing under Kaito's skin as Conan's breath tickled his neck. There was a detective _very_ close to seeing his face, even in the dim light. "Shall we leave the closet, Tantei-kun?"

Instantly Conan tensed up again, and his arms wrapped around the offending shirt. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"On my honour, Tantei-kun."

Conan grumbled something about honour and thieves as he pushed open the door and crawled out of Kaito's lap and into the light. Kaito was pleased - and a bit surprised - when the little detective didn't even attempt to turn around and catch his sight of his face.

With a puff of smoke Kaito reappeared outside the closet, on one knee in front of Conan - and still taller than the boy.

Conan squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head as he slowly dropped his arms to reveal…

Kaito forced himself not to let a snicker escape. Sonoko had dressed his detective in a shirt that read "#1 KID Fan!!!", along with a - poor - copy of KID's caricature.

Once the instant humour faded, Kaito could see how this would cause Conan's frustration to boil over. Not only was the boy's agency stolen, but it was done on the night he was supposed to be free -and in a way almost specifically targeted to humiliate him in front of the host of said night.

Kaito reached out and pulled Conan into another hug, mostly to squash any detective-y impulses to take a peek at KID's face. Conan went stiff for a moment before melting into Kaito's chest.

"Don't think this means I'll stop chasing you, stupid thief," Conan grumbled, sleepy and soft.

Kaito huffed out a quiet laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it, Tantei-kun."

"We need to go, KID-sama."

Kaito's mind raced. Maybe a hug was enough today, but he meant what he said - _nobody gets hurt_. "I'll have a gift for you, next heist. A bit of leverage so this never happens again."

Conan sighed. "It's not your problem, KID."

"My heist, my rules, little detective." He squeezed Conan one last time before announcing, "Next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this ready for ages, I just kept forgetting to post it. Sorry!

Shinichi was not avoiding Ran. Just as he hadn't been avoiding her for the past month and a half, and had certainly not made any excuses not to go on as many outings with her as usual. He also had not delayed until the very last moment getting to the car to take them to KID's heist, and could not be accused of fearing another wardrobe incident.

Everything was fine. Shinichi was fine.

He was chatting to the officers on the KID Capture Squad, and not thinking too hard about the officer standing just a little too close to avoid overhearing them, but not reacting at all. 

He would not be ribbing KID later about acting too well, because that would give away the game. Which he was not playing, because KID was a criminal who Shinichi wanted to catch, not a safety net from the life that was definitely not squeezing Shinichi by the throat.

As he carefully tricked the officers into seeing a flaw in Nakamori's plan - "Isn't it strange?" - Shinichi did not reflect on how skilled he was getting at doublethink for someone who valued Truth so very much.

But even Shinichi could admit that he sighed in relief when the lights cut out, and KID's heist began.

KID's performance was no different than usual, although of course his trick was new, and Shinichi hadn't quite worked it out when -

Pop!

One of the officers sprinting after KID erupted in a cloud of pink smoke, reappearing in a yellow t-shirt proclaiming him a "Certified 1412 Chaser," with KID's signature grinning below.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

The officers were rapidly picked off, none of them worse for wear, only with a new shirt, each in a different colour and style. Given KID's usual hijinks, they were hardly even slowed. 

Nakamori was shouting, furiously trying to work out what the trick was beyond not-even-embarrassing wardrobe changes.

Shinichi hoped that there was a trick, because otherwise all this was for -

Pop!

Shinichi resisted looking down at himself. He needed to chase KID, not get distracted by his present. It felt soft, though, and it was definitely not a t-shirt.

Officers soon began getting taken down by rope traps, marbles, and even one rake, despite being in an office building.

Finally, Shinichi burst out of the building alone, onto a seating area midway up the building. KID stood on a table, examining his latest gem in the moonlight.

"A fine gift for my finest detective, don't you think?" KID sounded smooth and composed, the comforting, frantic energy from the last heist nowhere to be seen. He tossed Shinichi the necklace, apparently dismissing the multi-billion dollar piece entirely. Shinichi shoved the thing into his pocket.

"We're not high enough for you to glide away, and there's too many police on the ground for you to rappel."

KID laughed. "You're not going to catch me tonight, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi brushed a hand against his new shirt sleeve. "That depends. I haven't had a good look at your present just yet."

"You're in luck," KID announced, stepping from the table and floating to the ground. "A gentleman always carries a mirror." From his coat he drew an improbably large mirror, pulling it out and out until his body disappeared behind it.

Shinichi sucked in a deep breath. KID had outfitted him in a deep red silk button-down, cut to emphasize what little height Shinichi had. It's only concession to matching the 'gifts' to the other officers was a small logo of KID's caricature stitched onto the collar in white.

"It's the official KID Killer uniform," KID said quietly, startling Shinichi as he appeared behind him in the mirror.

"It's- It's still..."

KID rested his hands on Shinichi's shoulders, bending down so that he didn't loom quite so much. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't change how they treat you."

"At least now they can't make me stop wearing my suits." Shinichi tried very hard not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of KID. Even if his body was little, Shinichi was not. He didn't need to cry.

KID coughed awkwardly. "I didn't want to impose, but, if you'd like..." Apparently from the same impossible place as the mirror, KID pulled a bundle of black cloth. With a snap, it unrolled into a full suit, made in a pitch black that drank light without the slightest sheen. "I don't really do things by halves. You may have noticed."

"You ridiculous thief," Shinichi laughed. "I am not wearing an inverted version of your outfit."

"Excuse you! This is a completely different cut. You could not match the elegance of my suit." KID gestured expansively to himself.

Shinichi snatched the miniature suit and held it close. He ignored his burning cheeks to mumble, "Thank you."

KID took a large step back and bowed. "The pleasure is mine, little detective."

Then KID disappeared, along with the mirror. Shinichi smirked when he saw the scuff marks that gave away KID's trick. KID may call him a critic, but unmasking the trick to take a peak into KID's mind was really the best part of the magic show. Well. Shinichi hugged his new clothes.

Maybe not the best part.


End file.
